


pussy.

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Hank, Cat, Cats, Human Connor, M/M, connor is a grump, hank is a grump, reverse au, we're all grumps here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: Human Connor has cats. This could probably be what happens before the Eden Club or something of that sort.





	pussy.

"Connor, I came here to ruin your pity party." The old android grumbled as it looked over the place. It wasn't in horrible shape, actually, it was oddly neat. Furniture was placed in proper position and anything--it looked rare to see that, really--that was settled onto a table were organized in a neat fashion. Connor didn't respond, just sitting on the couch facing away from him.

He didn't exactly expect a cat to jump onto the armrest of the couch as he approached. He automatically scanned it.

_Siamese female,  
6 years old_

The cat's body language of its tail thrashing, almost wagging, from side to side told that it was upset about his appearance. "Ay, Siren, little shit." Connor just gently flicked his hand over the cat's tail and brought attention to Siren, patting her once or twice gently. The action made the Siren crawl back into the human's lap, ears perked and looking in Hank's direction.

"How the fuck did you get here?" Connor sat up to look at the android, corner of his mouth slightly twitching. Other than that, the man's face was stoic.

"After the few 'smoking allowed' places I checked near the station, I suspected that you were home." He grunted in a sort of 'matter of fact'ly tone. 

"Damn." Connor looked over Hank, pausing when he took a second glance at the android's legs. "She bites." He mumbled something of 'Little shit likes to make you think she likes you so she can bite your ass off'.

At first, he was going to question this, but he looked down at his legs and saw another cat, rubbing up against his legs. "Lemme guess, next there's gonna be fourty goddamn cats in the room. I knew you were a fuckin crazy cat lady." Hank stepped away from the cat, not before taking a quick scan of it.

_Tortiseshell female,  
9 years old_

"If that would get you out of here, I would do that." Connor got up, the other cat--Siren, was it? It was curled up in one of his arms, taking glances at  the android. 

"You should get to work, Connor. I'm not programmed to be your fuckin' android nanny."

He paused to perk both eyebrows at Hank, some sort of sassy smirk on his face. He then continued to walk to the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Connor crouched to set the cat down onto the carpet. "Just gimmie a second." 

"Why do you have cats, anyway?"

"Why would you like to know?" Connor clicked his tongue, drawing both the cat's attention as he brought out wet cat food.

"Cause it's the only pussy you're going to get, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> inspired off of  
> [this](https://olychrom.tumblr.com/post/174603470831/reverse-au-where-connor-is-young-but-talanted) au.


End file.
